


sometimes (she loved me back)

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Desperation, F/F, Girls Like Girls Ficathon, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 02, Sad, Teasing, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when Allison didn’t recognize herself, and most of those times were when she was with Erica Reyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes (she loved me back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Written for the [Girls Like Girls Femslash Ficathon](http://inthewildwood.livejournal.com/40383.html) on LJ prompt by ElasticElla: _Allison/Erica - I would love you more, if you were someone who could love me._
> 
> Since this takes place in an AU after season 2 where Erica got away from the alpha pack, this includes **underage sex between consenting teenagers**.

There were times when Allison didn’t recognize herself, and most of those times were when she was with Erica Reyes.

After their first kiss in the Preserve with Allison’s hands smelling like gunpowder and Erica’s eyes glowing in the night, all boundaries were dropped, shattered, and swept away.  They evolved so quickly in their relationship once Erica came home and they both stopped giving a shit that Allison had no time to reflect on how amazing her body felt—and how different it felt after a tryst with Scott.

She never thought she’d form a sexual relationship with another woman, for one thing. Before Erica, all of Allison’s experiences had been with the boys. She also never thought she would be so open about her sexuality with someone.  Allison loved her body and had figured out all the places that made her feel good, but sex with Scott was always more about the passion and urgency rather than intimacy.  They were intimate in the quieter moments—walking in the woods, sneaking around between classes, stealing kisses in the rushed frenzy after a won lacrosse game.  But sex was always hot and intense and ended in an excited flash that was always over too soon.

But with Erica, everything was sugar and honey, sticky and sweet and dripping, taking all the time in the world.  After she healed fully, Erica took the initiative whenever they hooked up.  She was the one who pressed Allison against walls and cupboards and doors inside Allison’s big, empty house when her dad was on “business trips”—it was never a push, just a slow, meaningful press of her body against Allison’s, tight and warm as she encircled Allison’s wrists in her hands and nuzzled her face beneath Allison’s chin.  She blanketed Allison’s smaller frame and covered her limb-to-limb, all the while whispering, “That’s right, just give it up to me, sweetheart.”

While they hid out with their respective tails between their legs all summer and waited to figure out ways to make amends with the pack, all they could do was keep each other in near-constant states of arousal to avoid _thinking_.  Allison fucking _loved_ it, she craved it, she was shocked at how easy it was to give herself up to every single dirty urge her body ever had. 

Erica liked to tease.  Allison figured it was in her new nature—after going from a shy and awkward young girl to a bombshell literally overnight, it seemed plausible that it would go to Erica’s head.  She would whisper and growl into Allison’s ear all afternoon, get her riled up, run her fingers down Allison’s neck and into the dip of her tank top, and then leave in a flash to check the perimeter of Allison’s house every time she heard the wind rattle against the shutters.

“A few months with an abusive pack of alphas will make a girl paranoid,” she always said when she came back inside, hair tangled and eyes wild.

It was one of those nights when Allison took a good hard look at herself.  She was waiting for Erica in her parents’ big white four-poster bed, a sort of fuck-you she never thought she was capable of, propped up on her elbows on the fluffy pillows, swollen and dripping and desperate for something, _anything_ inside of her, she was going insane with it, but Erica told her to _wait_ , to not touch herself, and Allison was _squirming_ for it by the time Erica bounded into the room, her eyes glowing fiercely.

“God, Erica, come on, I’m so…,” Allison whined, shivering, reaching out for Erica like a child.  She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror across the room and saw a girl with wild eyes and a flushed, damp face, her dark curls plastered to her neck, he legs splayed without shame, begging for a beta werewolf to fuck her into oblivion.

 _Bleating on your back for a werewolf to screw you,_ Allison heard in the back of her mind in Kate’s mean snarl, the words sending a spark of hot shame down her spine. But she didn’t mind that hint of wild desperation, that warm animal inside of her that begged for Erica. That was how Allison felt as she waited for Erica, sticky and naked from the waist down, her nipples hard and straining against the thin cotton of her tee shirt. 

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere…I’ll take care of you,” Erica crooned, shucking her rain-wet clothes onto the floor and plastering her body against Allison’s, pressing a thumb against Allison’s clit until she cried out in overheated pleasure.

Sex between them wasn’t neat and clean and smooth—they didn’t mind the work and creativity. Allison soon figured out that Erica could do something that drove her absolutely insane.  After they worked each other up again and again, gasping and laughing in sheer aroused exhaustion, Erica would flip Allison onto her back and slide her thigh between Allison’s legs, her smooth skin tight up against the most intimate parts of Allison, the part of herself she only shared with two people in her life.  The pressure was blinding and frustrating at the same time and Erica pressed down with the perfect rhythm, the perfect pressure, making Allison arch her back into a bow, practically sobbing with the need to get off, to grind and squeeze her legs around Erica until the screamed.

“You can do it, I know you can, that’s perfect,” Erica sighed, pretending she was more put-together than Allison as sweat poured down her back, the pressure of Allison’s own leg against her swollen clit driving her wild with the need to claim and mate and _mark_.

And right as they both clenched and called out and came, blinding and sweet and fucking _perfect_ , Erica bit into the junction between Allison’s neck and shoulder, leaving a purple crescent moon that Allison wore with great pride the next morning.

“I could love you, I think,” Erica wept into Allison’s neck one night as they lay naked together, curled in so tightly it made both of them ache.  Their urgency and passion was sated but there was never any post-sex need for space or privacy. 

“I know,” Allison answered in a choked whisper, and that was all that was said on the matter.

Sometimes Erica cried, for her brothers Boyd and Isaac whose scent only made her think of captivity and pain, her alpha who she loved her but didn’t know how to show it, for the girl she wanted to keep as her mate who was never hers to keep as anything. 

Sometimes Allison cried, for her brave mother, for her aunt who made so many bad decisions that she paid with her life, for her lonely heartbroken father, for Scott, for her best friend who she missed like a sister, for all of the people she hurt, and sometime, just sometimes, for the woman she loved so much who didn’t deserve to be with someone like her.

They cried together and neither of them knew why.


End file.
